


阿拉纳克与七个星灵

by Azuresand



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresand/pseuds/Azuresand





	阿拉纳克与七个星灵

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [白雪公主](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/209575) by 格林兄弟. 



在遥远的一个国度里，住着一个萨尔那加，他渴望有一个孩子。于是就很诚意地向上苍祈祷。

“暴雪啊！我是好的萨尔那加，请您赐给我一个孩子吧！”不久以后，暴雪果然又创造了一支可爱的星灵，他们的皮肤白得像雪一般，眼睛红得有如苹果，盔甲乌黑多刺，萨尔那加看他们长得完全不像自己，身上居然没有触手，就给他们随便起名叫做塔达林。

全宇宙的生灵都被这塔达林吓得不轻。

塔达林在萨尔那加的宠爱之下，逐渐长大了，终于成了一支人见人躲的星灵。他们非常邪恶、没有爱心、经常和动物一起‘玩耍’。世界上的动物，像小毒爆、小跳虫、女妖、渡鸦都讨厌塔达林，因为塔达林不给它们吃食物，还逼它们尖叫给自己听。个性邪恶犹如魔鬼般的塔达林，过着幸福快乐的生活。

可是，好景不长，萨尔那加很快就觉得无聊了。

萨尔那加为塔达林选择了一个新的领袖，可是，这位领袖却是个蒙着眼睛的中二病。他虽然逼格很高，但是个性很骄傲、暴躁。尤其他最恨别人比他会装逼。

“这是你们的新领袖！”

当萨尔那加向塔达林介绍领袖时，他们正围着飞升巨坑看得高兴呢。新领袖马拉什有一面很奇特的镜子，叫做亚蒙，从镜子里可以得到一切你想知道的答案。他当然不知道亚蒙就是萨尔那加。

所以，马拉什经常对着镜子问：“亚蒙、亚蒙，谁是世界上最装逼的塔达林？”

“全世界最装逼的塔达林就是你，马拉什。”

可是，有一天，当马拉什再问亚蒙同样的问题时，亚蒙却回答说：

“现在阿拉纳克比你的逼格高。”

马拉什听了非常生气。

“可恶，怎么可以有人比我更装逼，我一定要把他除去。”

于是，他就命令第一升格者努洛卡说：

“我不想再看到阿拉纳克了，你找个借口，把他带到太空里偷偷杀掉。杀了以后，把他的三颗心和神经束带回来，做为你杀死他的证据。听到没有？不可以有差错……”

“是的，高阶领主……”

努洛卡听了这话之后，就真的把阿拉纳克带到太空里去了。

当努洛卡抽出灵能刃来杀阿拉纳克的时候，他看到正在踩烂泰伦人类脑袋的阿拉纳克，残忍，邪恶，犹如恶魔一般，努洛卡觉得杀他风险太高，就向阿拉纳克说：

“高阶领主命令我杀掉你，可是我实在狠不下心，所以你还是往太空里逃走吧！”

说完努洛卡找到了那队泰伦人类，就跑过去宰了它们，取下三颗心染成蓝色，又找来一捆麻绳编成神经束的样子作为证据。

之后，努洛卡便回皇宫去了。

谁知道马拉什只是中二病，又不傻，一下子就发现努洛卡在作假，于是就把他杀了。想象了一下努洛卡惨叫声的阿拉纳克，觉得太空好可爱。

突然，眼前有一搜方舟舰，于是便又惊又喜的叫着：

“啊，是新的受害者！”

阿拉纳克用黑科技闯入了舰桥，可是舰桥上没有人。

阿拉纳克赶快隐藏掉自己闯入的痕迹，装作没有人来过的样子，但他没有反隐能力，不知道自己已经被观察者看到了，他在宇宙里跑了一天，觉得很非常疲倦，不知不觉被关进了静滞仓里。

傍晚，当七个星灵（分别叫做洛哈娜、沃拉尊、凯拉克斯、塔兰达、瑟兰迪斯、莫汉达、尤而兰，由于凑足七个实在太难，请忽略他们其中的部分并不在亚顿之矛上这个事实）带着太阳素回来时，发现自己的舰桥上有星灵在，而且是关在洛哈娜用的静滞仓里，大家都很奇怪的问：

“这个红黑配色的炫酷星灵是谁啊？”

“他盔甲好厚哪！”

“这个星灵长得真像芋头。”

星灵们纷纷议论的声音激怒了阿拉纳克。阿拉纳克一下子打破了静滞仓。

星灵们很生气的说：

“你为什么闯进我们的方舟舰呢？”

“各位星灵，真是对不起，因为我在太空中迷路了，开了一整天的飞船，实在是又饿又累，看见这艘方舟舰，我就走进来休息了。”

阿拉纳克又把事情的经过，一五一十地告诉星灵。星灵们听了非常同情阿拉纳克的遭遇，再说他们也打不过他，就把他留下来。

“你就在这里住下来吧！”

阿拉纳克听到星灵愿意留下他，很高兴的说：

“真是太感谢了，虽然我在这里是什么都不会做的。”

“欢迎你，从此这里就是你的家了。”

阿拉纳克每天什么事都不干。不过星灵社会完全机械化了，所以七个星灵从太空里回来后，也都用不着他干什么事。就这样日复一日，阿拉纳克和星灵过着快乐的生活。

马拉什以为阿拉纳克虽然没死，但失去了装逼对象，逼格不可能还是那么高，有一天他又问亚蒙说：

“亚蒙、亚蒙，谁是世界上逼格最高的人呢？”

亚蒙回答马拉什说：

“马拉什，你很会装逼，可是阿拉纳克比你更会装逼，他现在在太空中和天天对着卡莱和涅拉辛星灵装逼，过着逼格很高的生活。”

马拉什听了这个回答之后，才知道努洛卡白死了，他感到很愤怒。

“真是可恶极了，一定要让阿拉纳克从世界上消失”

坏心肠的高阶领主想到了一个办法，他在艳紫的地嗪雾气里面，参上了他调配的毒药，准备去毒死阿拉纳克。

“嘿！嘿！阿拉纳克只要吸一口这个有毒的地嗪，就一定会死去。到那个时候，我就是世界上逼格最高的塔达林了。”

然后，马拉什就打扮成商人的模样，载着一飞船地嗪到亚顿之矛去了。由于马拉什的盔甲是遮住眼睛的，他脱下盔甲之后根本没人认得出来。　

“可爱的小星灵，你要不要买一罐又紫又香的地嗪呀！我送一罐给你吸吧，相信你一定会喜欢的。”

本来就很喜欢吸地嗪的阿拉纳克，看到又紫又浓的地嗪，便高兴地说：

“哇！这紫紫的地嗪多么的可爱呀！一定很好吸的。”

于是阿拉纳克就伸手接过那罐地嗪。

结果，阿拉纳克才吸了一口，就马上倒在地上，昏死过去了。

坏心的马拉什看到他倒在地上，大笑着说：“哈！哈！阿拉纳克从此以后就从这个世界上消失了。”

星灵傍晚回方舟舰的时候，看到阿拉纳克躺在地上像死了一样，他们马上把他送进医疗仓里，不太尽力地施救，阿拉纳克果然没有醒过来。

星灵们开开心心地把阿拉纳克，放在一个接满探测仪器的静滞仓内，准备举行盛大的解剖研究。

这时，星灵们的领袖，大主教阿塔尼斯终于回到了亚顿之矛，看到了静滞仓里炫酷高逼格的阿拉纳克，还有在旁跃跃欲试的卡莱工匠们。

阿塔尼斯知道事情的经过之后，悲伤地的注视阿拉纳克说：

“可怜的阿拉纳克，如果你能复活的话，该有多好呀！”阿塔尼斯在阿拉纳克身上放了凯达林水晶簇，带着科学的思索凝视着他说：“他的皮肤雪白，眼睛里还在发红光，好像睡着一般，根本不像死去的星灵。”

最后，大主教把他从静滞仓里放了出来，一个冲锋接一个心灵风暴地狠狠打了他一顿。

突然，阿拉纳克睁开了眼睛。原来地嗪的半衰期已经过了，里面的毒药也失去了效力，阿拉纳克也逐渐恢复了体温，睁开明亮的双眼。

阿拉纳克苏醒了过来，好像是从长睡中醒来一般，他的眼睛依旧是那么的红润。

“哇！你们看到了吧！阿拉纳克活过来了！阿拉纳克复活了！”

星灵们吓得要死，生怕阿拉纳克报复他们。阿塔尼斯却满心欢喜地说：

“真是太好了！这个塔达林重生了，我们也许能结成同盟！”

连在旁的探姬们也叽叽喵喵地叫个不停。

阿塔尼斯向阿拉纳克说明了他的来历之后，就握着阿拉纳克的双手，温柔的说：“阿拉纳克，你愿意和我一起回艾尔，夺回我们的遗产吗？”

阿拉纳克用看精神病的眼光看了看阿塔尼斯，还是点头答应了，前提是让他成为塔达林的高阶领主。

星灵和飞船上的探姬们，有的手舞足蹈，有的欢声歌唱，为阿塔尼斯和阿拉纳克歌颂庆贺。

“祝愿阿塔尼斯和阿拉纳克，打的不错！”

阿塔尼斯带着阿拉纳克，驾驶着亚顿之矛向赛雷恩星球飞去。

他们离开太空，到了赛雷恩领空之后，马上进行拉克希尔仪式的准备。在塔达林的心目中，他们真是非常能打。

坏心的马拉什自从毒害了阿拉纳克之后，就以为阿拉纳克必死无疑，所以非常高兴。

有一天，他满怀自信地的问亚蒙：

“亚蒙、亚蒙，现在世界上逼格最高的人应该是我了吧！”

亚蒙回答说：

“除了阿拉纳克以外，你是逼格最高的人，但是，他现在就在门口，准备向你发起拉克希尔。”

马拉什听了觉得很奇怪，他想阿拉纳克不是被他害死了吗？

可是又想到阿拉纳克运气一向很好，“简直是气死人了，我就不相信不能杀掉阿拉纳克！”

马拉什原本就是个战士，于是穿着盔甲，带着灵能剑，走出门，准备去除掉阿拉纳克。

当他来到飞升巨坑的中央时，突然一道强烈的光线向他的部队打来。

“BIU！BIU！”

一道光束把马拉什的后援部队烧成了灰烬。

马拉什由于没有亚顿之矛这么IMBA的支援，输掉了拉克希尔，结束了作恶多端的生命。

此时，阿塔尼斯的子民却举船欢腾，因为逼格很高的阿拉纳克答应了王子的联盟，将要带领塔达林加入收复艾尔的部队。

净化者也被邀请来参加艾尔的收复，但当他们把艾蒙赶回虚空，将他永远消灭之后，阿拉纳克却带着自己的人们离开了艾尔。

他们永远都没有再见。


End file.
